1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo screen structure, and more particularly, to a cargo screen structure capable of adjusting a switch according to whether or not a cargo screen is used.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a leisure vehicle capable of loading many cargos therein has been widely popularized. The leisure vehicle includes a cargo screen provided between a rear seat and a rear door thereof in order to make a cargo space clean in view of an appearance and open and close a luggage room.
This cargo screen may be installed with a lighting device in order to improve utilization thereof. However, since the cargo screen according to the related art serves as a cover of a luggage compartment, even though the cargo screen is installed with the lighting device, it has the following problems.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, in the case of using the cargo screen (an unwound state), the cargo screen screens the lighting device on a ceiling, such that a cargo space becomes dark, and in the case of not using the cargo screen (a wound state), the cargo space becomes bright due to the lighting device on the ceiling. Therefore, the lighting device installed on the ceiling becomes useless in the case of the using the cargo screen. As an alternative for overcoming this problem, an additional lighting device A may be installed on one side portion of an internal trim part as shown in FIG. 1B. However, since the cargo screen is an option component selected according to a customer's taste and may also be attached and detached at any time, the additional lighting device is wasteful when the cargo screen is not present, and is also not efficient since it is disposed at a side. Therefore, a lighting device is installed directly at a lower side of the cargo screen to meet requirements.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 2, the lighting device may also be attached to the lower side of the cargo screen. In the case of including a separate switch, there is an advantage in that a user may use the lighting device by operating the switch at any time if desired. However, there is a trouble that the user should turn on and turn off the lighting device whenever needed and there is a risk that a battery will be discharged if the user drives the vehicle in a state in which the lighting device is carelessly turned on.
Further, in the case in which the lower side of the cargo screen is filled with the cargo, it is difficult for a hand to approach a place at which the switch is present, and in the case of a switch interlocking with a door of a tail gate, a trouble that the switch is directly operated may be avoided. However, the lighting device may be continuously turned on unnecessarily even in the case in which the cargo screen is not actually used due to the absence of the cargo (a wound state).
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.